The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,494 issued Sept. 8, 1981 and 4,333,906, issued June 8, 1982, both issued to Porter et al relate to a semipermeable hollow fiber and method making the same. In accordance with the method, a fiber forming material selected from the group consisting of cuproammonium cellulose solution and viscose cellulose solution are supplied to a chamber and extruded through a space from the chamber to form a hollow core extrudate. A fluid is supplied at a constant mean flow rate to a lumen of a hollow tube, the fiber forming material and fluid exiting such that the fluid forms a hollow core of the formed fiber. The fluid acts as a means for forming the hollow core of the fiber.
The present invention relates to a novel use of the above described technology which utilizes the core fluid as a solvent for chemical reactions or the deposition of coating that alter the inner of the hollow fiber. Additionally, the coatings can be deposited upon the outer surface of the fibers.
Methods exist in the prior are for coating various types of fibers. Monsanto Corporation manufactures a cellulose acetate fiber having a silicone coating. The fiber is a porous fiber. The fiber does not provide a complete barrier or nonporous surface capable of creating a complete barrier to the penetration of a fluid therethrough. The cellulose acetate membrane has pores extending therethrough and the silicone coating on the fiber is formed about the pores.
Gas-O-Hol has gained in commercial potential. There exist no highly economical, low energy process for the production of Gas-O-Hol. The present invention further provides a means for transferring ethyl alcohol to another solvent, such as gasoline. Thusly, the present invention provides a highly economical, low energy process for the production of Gas-O-Hol.